deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thundrtri/Gladiator VS Maori blog
Okay ladies and gents, this is the blog version of Gladiator VS Maori warrior. Last night i screwed up and got yelled at for not doing a blog. Well you guys asked for it, so here it is. Terrain The terrain is a large open grassy field surrounded by forest except for on the south side where a rocky hill leads into a U shaped dry and tangled jungle. Why? This battle is going to be a one on one fight to the death between the two biggest losers of season one. they were both defeated by superior warriors according to the simulator. Now here is their second chance. X factors Gladiator Training: 85 Agility: 74 Strength: 84 Endurance: 72 Intelligence: 67 Battle experience: 65 Weapon familiarity: 76 Motivation: 77 Maori Training: 84 Agility: 77 Strength: 76 Endurance: 74 Intelligence: 70 Battle experience: 74 Weapon familarity: 74 Motivation: 80 These are the weapons i have chosen for the gladiator. The gladiator will be wearing his standard bronze helmet and Manaca and leather shoes. The Maori will wear tradtional Maori clothing. Feel free to let me know what other weapons I should use, but keep in mind I'm only using four weapons for each warrior (Trident and net are going to be treated as one.) so choose wisely. You can also assist in weapon choice with the Maori. Weapons testing For this fight of the losers we tested 4 weapons for each warrior. The gladiator brought the: *Trident and net *Gladius *Scutum *Scissor The Maori brought: *Taiaha *Mere club *Shark tooth club *Stingray spear Medium range The Trident and net VS Taiaha The Taiaha was compared to the trident and net. The trident has three prongs to tear into flesh and each prong carries with it, a barb. The taiaha has a mere blade for thrusting and a wooden shaft for blunt strikes. But while the Taiaha is a dominating weapon, the trident and net combination can out maneuver and ensnare the Maori. Edge: Gladiator Close range Gladius VS Mere club In short range weaponry, the Gladius was tested against the mere. While the mere is a brutal and damaging weapon, it is too short andd unless it hits the head, it isn't a guarnateed kill. The Gladius can thrust and slash which can easily kill when it hits a vital organ. Edge: Gladiator Special 1 Scissor VS Shark tooth club In the first contest of special weapons, the shark tooth club went up against the scissor. While the scissor is a fearsome weapon, the club is pretty much a grenade on a stick. It produces it's own shrapnel which can create more pain as well as having a blunt force. The scissor is a great weapon, however it is very bulky and unwieldly. Edge: Maori Special 2 Scutum VS Stingray spear In the second contest of special weapons, the Scutum shield went up against the Stingray spear. The Stingray spear isn't always a one shot one kill unless it hits the right spot. Same with the Scutum. However, while the spear will create more pain, the edge goes to the Scutum beacasue it's both offensive and defensive. Edge: Gladiator The verdict Let me know through comments on who would win. The blog will be closed on September 19th, 2012 so get your votes in as fast as you can. To keep it fair, one vote per user please. The majority will win the fight. Let me know also what weapons should get the edge in each category. The fight A gladiator stands in the middle of an open grassy field surrounded by a vast green forest. He practices in the middle with his gladius on a wooden post. Suddenly, he hears someone coming up the steep rocky hill on the southern side. A Maori warrior runs up the hill dodging vines and hopping over rocks. As he reaches the top of the hill, he sees the Gladiator standing, watching the hill. The maori begins to do the Haka. cocking his head at the strange war dance, the gladiator sheathes his Gladius, slings the net over his shoulder, and grabs his scissor and helmet. Putting on his helmet, he grabs his scutum and begins to walk towards the Maori. Finishing the Haka, the Maori raises his Taiaha and charges at the gladiator. The two warriors meet and circle for several seconds. The Maori uses the shaft of the Taiaha and strikes the gladiator who blocks with his scutum. The Gladiator slashes back at the Maori with his scissor and is blocked by the Taiaha shaft. Enraged, the gladiator slashes again and is blocked a second time. The Maori jabs with the blade of the Taiaha into the gladiator's abdomin. The hard blow barely injures the tough glaidator who slashes again with his scissor. The Maori catches the blade with his taiaha shaft and pulls the scissor from his hand. The Maori jabs again with the blade of his taiaha and meets the scutum. The gladiator pushes the Maori away with the iron boss and knocks the maori over. The Maori runs to the hill and grabs his Mere and Shark tooth club and then runs into the cover of the jungle growth on the hill. The Gladiator unsheathes his Gladius. Running after the Maori, he scans the area, but doesn't see his enemy. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his back and he drops to his knees. He looks back and sees the Maori holding a bloodied shark tooth club above his head. The maori brings down the club but is blocked by the scutum. Standing, the Gladiator pushes the Maori over and onto his ass and slashes with the Gladius, the sharp blade cuts deep into the Maori's right arm. The Maori drops his Shark tooth club and strikes the gladiator across the shield with the mere, breaking the top right corner of the shield off. The gladiator slashes again, but the maori dodges. The two exchange several blows before the Maori knocks the gladius from his foe's hand. The Gladiator drops to his knees and blocks several more strikes with his scutum. He grabs the net from his shoulder and wraps around the Maori's right ankle with a throw. Pulling hard on his end of the net, the Gladiator trips the Maori and runs back up the hill with his Scutum and net. The Maori stands and grabs his 4 hidden stingray spears from a nearby tropical shrub. Running after the Gladiator, the Maori sticks out his tongue and yells. The Maori catches up with the slow moving gladiator and thrusts with his stingray spear at his chest. The Gladiator blocks with his scutum and the spear shatters. The Maori yells and thrusts again, this time aiming for his helmet. The spear lands a strike and knocks off the gladiator's helmet. The gladiator, enraged, pushes the maori over once again with his shield. The gladiator runs back to his training area and sets his shield down and picks up his trident. The Maori runs after the gladiator and thrusts with his spear, the gladiator catches the spear in between the middle and left prong. Twisting the shaft, the gladiator breaks off the tip of the stingray spear. The Maori circles around the gladiator with his last spear. The maori thrusts with his final weapon, but is ensnared by the net and falls to his back and the gladiator pulges his trident into the Maori's chest. Screaming in pain, the Maori writhes around on the ground spurting blood everywhere. The Gladiator rips the trident from the Maori's body. Still clinging to the bloody barbs of the trident, are the Maori's intestines. The Gladiator yells in victory. The results Winner: Gladiator kills: Gladiator Trident and net: 300 Gladius: 201 Scutum: 12 Scissor: 100 Total: 613 Kills: Maori Taiaha: 154 Mere: 114 Shark tooth club: 95 stingray spear: 24 Total: 387 Category:Blog posts